


When It Happens

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DameRey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finally, I am not sorry, hetsex is hard, this is just 3000 words of Rey and Poe FINALLY making love, this took way longer than it should have, unrealistic expectations of stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe had thought he would have some warning--some hand--in when it was the right time.  He really should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This took a ridiculous amount of time for me to write. I apologize for that, because I know this ship is small and we need all the fic we can get. Please enjoy.

Poe had been thinking about it for a long time. A _long_ time. Not from the moment he met Rey (because that would be impolite and his Momma raised a gentleman), but definitely from the moment he realized that she wasn’t going anywhere; that she was here and she was _his_ and he was _hers_ , and this was it for him. The love of his life. The woman he wrote to his father about; letters that weren’t sent because he wouldn’t put his father in danger, but he kept them in a box under his bed to send when it was safe. 

They had danced around each other—literally and figuratively—for months before he finally admitted that Rey knew what she wanted, and he shouldn’t second-guess her choices. And then he had taken her to his bed. He had learned what it felt like to give her pleasure and for days after, all he could think about was doing it again. 

For a time, he had wanted to do something special the first time they made love. To make it something that would stand out as memorable. Something that would make Rey feel that all the waiting he had put her through—all the nightmares and skittish reactions and careful touches and hesitant declarations of desire—was worth it. He had thoughts of candlelight and romantic getaways; thoughts of wide open spaces, on the soft grass out in the damp air. 

He had therefore not expected the sudden wave of _now_ to hit him in the middle of his chest as he saw her across the hangar. She wasn’t doing anything overtly sensuous: she wasn’t bending her body into an odd shape to reach a component; she wasn’t laughing loudly at something; and she wasn’t concentrating so hard that her face scrunched up adorably. She was just standing there, reviewing a parts manifest as BB-8 rocked next to her feet.

“Poe!” Karé said, smacking him on the arm.

“Sorry, Karé,” he said, realizing he had stopped talking mid-sentence.

“If you have some place to be, I can take care of these after-action reports myself.”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “Yeah, thanks, Karé.”

“Any time, boss,” she replied, smiling as she watched him walk away.

Rey turned her head as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Poe was walking toward her with a look of soft determination on his face, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Come with me,” Poe said softly, taking her hand in his.

She nodded, setting the manifest down on a table. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand as they walked out of the hangar.

Poe didn’t say anything as he led her to his quarters. He couldn’t turn to really look at her because he knew if he did, he would have time to stop and think; thinking about this would only cause him to second-guess himself.

“Poe?” she asked quietly once they were blessedly, safely inside his room.

He cupped her face in his hands. “I love you,” he said, fiercely.

She grinned, taking his wrists in her hands. “I love you.”

He huffed out a laugh, then leaned forward to kiss her.

She smiled against his lips.

“I love you,” he repeated, before deepening the kiss.

_I love you._

The thought gently brushed against his mind, causing Poe to startle, then moan. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. “Come to my bed,” he whispered, more request than demand.

Rey kissed him, fierce, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She slid one hand up into his hair, her short nails lightly scratching his scalp as she tugged on his curls. Poe responded by lifting her, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist as he bit at her lower lip. He tugged up her tunic with one hand, desperate to feel her skin under his. He dragged his fingers up her spine, groaning when she arched into him with a gasp, her legs tightening around his waist.

Poe stumbled backward to the bed, thankful that he had been in these quarters long enough that he could find his way in the dark. Or when drunk. Or with a passionate Force-user tangled in his arms. 

Rey laughed into his mouth as he failed miserably at gracefully dropping down onto the bed with one arm around her and one behind him for balance. She reveled in his harsh groan as she resettled in his lap, her weight pressing enticingly against his hard length.

“You are a demon,” he breathed against her lips, his hands moving to her hair to undo the intricate braids. He always loved how her hair fell around them like a curtain, shielding them from anything that could distract them from each other.

“I’m your demon,” she whispered with a grin, leaning back to tug his shirt off of him.

“I refuse to take the blame for you,” he replied, laughing at the familiar exchange. He tugged her tunic off and tossed it aside.

“Oh, but you’ll take the credit,” she finished, removing the fabric covering her breasts.

“Every time,” he breathed, leaning forward to take her nipple in his mouth.

Rey cried out, pressing him to her with one hand while the other traced down his back, her fingertips skipping over the knobs of his spine. She circled the dimples just above the cleft of his ass with her index finger, smiling as he moaned against her breast when she dug her fingers into flesh just beneath the waistband of his pants.

Poe rested his cheek against the curve of her breast, laughing softly. Rey shivered as his breath swept over her nipple. 

“What?” she asked softly, sliding her hands up to bury her fingers in his curls.

Poe hummed softly as her fingers caressed his scalp. “I wasn’t waiting for you,” he said, tilting his head back into her hands.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, tightening her fingers. It wasn’t that she actually thought Poe had been unfaithful, but she needed his brain in the here and now to clarify the statement, not waxing poetic.

Poe laughed and leaned up to claim her mouth in a fast, hard kiss. “I just realized. I thought I was waiting for you to be ready to be with me,” he said, his fingers gently tracing patterns on her back.

“Mm-hm,” Rey replied, ghosting the fingers of one hand down over his neck.

He waited until her gaze moved from watching her fingers’ progress to meet his eyes. “I wasn’t ready yet.”

Rey smiled. “I know,” she whispered.

“I wasn’t ready. You’re just,” he took her hand and placed a kiss against her palm. “You’re everything, Rey. I wasn’t ready for that. I wasn’t ready for _you_.”

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly, longingly. “And now you are.”

“And now I am. Oh, I _so_ am.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, taking her mouth in a hot, hungry kiss. Rey made a noise, caught between a laugh and a moan, and skimmed her hands down over his torso. 

Poe moaned into Rey’s mouth, torn between wanting to pull her tightly against him to feel all of her skin sliding tantalizingly against his, and leaving her hands the room they needed to open his pants. He opted for the tactile pleasure of skin and gently pulled her hands away.

“Poe,” she whined, frustrated.

“Shh,” he soothed, pressing his chest against hers and swallowing her moan in another kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth, stroking it against hers teasingly.

Rey met his kiss with equal passion, arching slightly back, pulling him with her. Poe broke the kiss, gasping before kissing her neck, lapping at the hollow of her throat. Rey put her hand on the back of his neck, keeping his mouth against her chest as she leaned back with the other. She loved Poe dearly, but he was not the most graceful man in the world when it came to passion. She decided it was probably better to get her shoes off now before they caused a wardrobe-related catastrophe.

Poe would never deny the sound that tore out of him as Rey arched backwards almost in half was a whimper; but he wouldn’t readily admit it, either. He bent as much as he could to keep his mouth on her, and eventually had to settle on teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue.

“Poe!” she gasped, shifting her legs to kick off her now-loose shoes.

“You were too far away,” he replied, smiling up at her.

She laughed and pushed him back until he was lying flat on the bed, staring up at her as she straddled his thighs.

“And now you have me at your mercy,” Poe said, smirking. He reached his arms up and grasped the headboard, arching up under her.

She mirrored his smirk. “You’re always at my mercy.”

He chuckled.

“But, since you mentioned it,” she whispered, leaning down.

Poe tilted his head up, expecting feel her lips press against his. He gasped when, instead, he felt the sharp tug of her teeth on his nipple. “Sweet Maker, Rey!” he said, his hands slipping off the headboard to clutch at his pillow.

Rey smiled wickedly, knowing he couldn’t see her expression, but that he would feel the curve of her lips against his chest. They had spent enough time half-naked and exploring each other’s bodies that she knew _exactly_ how and where Poe liked to be touched. She pressed her hands against his sides, her fingers scratching over the sensitive skin covering his ribs. She kept the pressure light enough to not leave bruises, but not so light that it tickled.

Poe kept his hands buried in the sheets, allowing Rey to explore him to her heart’s content. He reeled at how well she could read his body; the way he twitched and gasped dictating her movements down his torso. He had never before considered his belly button to be a place that could bring him toe-curling pleasure, but when she dipped the tip of her tongue into it, he shouted in joy.

Rey smiled against Poe’s skin, her hands sliding down to unfasten his pants as she nipped at the tender skin over his hipbone. Poe groaned, finally touching her to dig his fingers into her shoulder. She smiled in triumph as she got his pants open and was able to slide her hands beneath the waistband to tug them down. Her thumbs traced against the hard warmth of his cock and Poe arched up, shouting as though he had been shocked.

“Have me,” Poe gasped. “Oh, have me, _please_.” He shifted his hips, trying to help Rey strip him, nearly bucking Rey off of him in the process.

“Shh,” she whispered, leaning back up to kiss him. “I’ve got you.”

He closed his eyes and bit his lip to hold in a whimper when she shifted her weight off him. He felt the cool air of the room caress his skin as she began to tug his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. He opened his eyes in confusion when he felt her hovering over his knees. He moaned when he saw her pert, panties-covered bottom. She had somehow managed to get her own trousers off as she shifted to disrobe him. He had always been surprised at how quickly and silently she could get out of her clothes.

But now, all he could really do was bite his lip and clench his fists. She knew he was an ass man; she knew how much he loved the sweet swell of her bottom. And there it was, staring him right in the face, bouncing as she struggled to untie his boots to get the rest of his clothing off.

She shouted in triumph, shoving his boots, pants and underwear off. Then she looked over her shoulder at him and giggled.

“Oh, you saucy minx,” he said, sitting up.

Rey laughed as he pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap, the hot press of his cock against her bottom.

“Took you long enough,” she said, the sentence ending in a moan as he nipped at the soft skin where her shoulder met her neck. 

Poe knew her neck was extremely sensitive—he had used the knowledge to bring Rey to breathless heights in the past—but he had never tried nipping at her neck from behind. Her reaction to the touch was magnified, and he smiled as he rubbed his lips over the mark he had just made.

“Poe,” she breathed.

He decided in that moment he was done showing her mercy. He rubbed his stubble over her neck before biting down on the same spot again.

She arched against him, one hand reaching back over her shoulder to bury her fingers in his hair, and the other hand slamming down to clench against the solid muscle of his thigh. Through the haze of her pleasure, Rey barely noticed the small items floating just above the bedside table on which they usually rested.

Poe noticed, and chuckled against her skin. “Focus,” he said, cupping her breasts in his warm hands. He gently ran the nail of his thumbs over her nipples.

Rey let out a breathless laugh. “I am focusing,” she gasped, the hand on his thigh moving to tease the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

He did a quick inventory and realized nothing was floating that couldn’t be replaced. He hummed, tilting his head to look down the front of Rey’s body as he slid his left hand down her torso to toy with the edge of her panties.

“Poe,” she whispered, fighting back a moan.

He slipped his fingers into her panties, gently brushing against her folds. He muffled a moan against her neck as he found her slick for him.

“I want to hear you,” she said, tugging on his hair.

“I want you naked,” he replied. He punctuated the remark by flicking his thumb against her clit.

“Hmmm.”

The air seemed to get thicker around them. Poe yelped in surprise as the seams in Rey’s panties snapped, the soft fabric falling over her thighs and sliding onto the bed.

“Holy…Are you allowed? What?” Poe gasped, stunned.

Rey turned her head and took his mouth in a hard and hungry kiss. Poe moaned into her mouth, stroking his tongue against hers. Rey moved her hand off his thigh and danced her fingers down Poe’s arm until he reached his hand, threading her fingers through his as he continued to stroke between her legs.

“Rey!” Poe gasped, breaking the kiss. He bit down hard on his own lip, trying to focus on something that would keep him from coming at against the warm, bare skin of her ass.

“Are you ready for me?” she asked, nipping at his upper lip.

Poe met her gaze and smiled. “No. But I will never stop doing my very best to be.”

Rey laughed breathlessly and kissed him again, the touch as tender as it was passionate. She moved their joined hands up across her belly and over to her hip. Poe slid his other hand down her back, nails scratching gently at her spine, before he took himself in hand. He squeezed lightly at the base of his cock as he held himself steady, not wanting to finish before she had taken him.

“Yes,” Rey groaned in pleasure as she slid down onto Poe’s thick length. She had held his cock, tasted it, but she had been denied _this_ particular pleasure for far too long.

“Rey!” Poe grunted, suddenly unable to figure out what to do with his free hand. He settled on cupping her breast, gliding his thumb around her nipple in tight, languid circles. 

Rey buried her hands in her own hair as she slid up and down on his cock. She gasped and moaned, her strong thighs pulling her closer and closer toward the edge. She could feel Poe’s excitement, his lust, his love and his slowly fraying control. The fact that she had reduced him to this: to a man barely holding on as he clutched at her flesh and panted against her heated skin; made her tremble with pleasure. She tried to reach into herself; tried to find that well of calm she tapped into during training. But the emotions rushing through her—both hers and Poe’s—made it impossible to concentrate.

“Poe!” she cried out, her whole body thrumming in pleasure as she came. 

“Yes, baby. Right here,” he murmured, holding her shaking body gently and pressing kisses against her arched throat.

“Wait. Just wait,” she gasped, reaching down to still his lazily thrusting hips.

Poe placed his hands over hers and squeezed lightly, letting her know he had heard.

Rey took several deep breaths before she carefully lifted herself off him. She turned and knelt beside him, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Poe had learned to fear, love and respect that gleam in equal measure. Rey leaned forward and kissed him, nipping lightly at his lip and sliding her tongue against his in a lazy tease. She gently pushed against his shoulders, pressing him to lie back against the pillows. With a last flick of her tongue against his lips, she moved, pressing hot, wet kisses against his throat. She bit down on his collarbone, causing Poe to arch up against her mouth with a growl, his hands clutching the sheets. He tried to keep his hands off her, wanting to see where she was going next. 

Poe closed his eyes and bit his lip as Rey took his nipple into her mouth. She laved the nub of flesh with her tongue, and then blew cool air across it before sucking it hard into her mouth. He expected her to continue her path down his body—and he was more than on board for that course of events—so he was startled when he felt her whisper against his ear.

“This time I want to see you.”

Poe barely had time to catch his breath before she had straddled him and sunk down onto his cock in one fluid moment. His hands reached up automatically to grab her hips. When he was finally able to breathe, he opened his eyes to see her staring down at him a soft smile on her face.

“You are incredible,” he said.

Rey grinned and began to slowly rock her hips. Poe’s hands tightened on her hips, and for one wild moment he was lost in the rush he got from knowing he would leave marks on her smooth skin. He was brought shockingly back into the moment as Rey put her hands on his chest, her short nails digging into his pectoral muscles.

She began to ride him in a hard, fast rhythm. Her high, firm breasts bounced as she moved, and he want to sit up to take them in his mouth, but the pressure of her hands kept him where he was. He had asked her to take him, and she was doing exactly that.

Rey slid her hands down his chest and onto her own legs, sliding them up to cup her own breasts as her rhythm slowed.

“Poe?” she asked, quietly.

“Yes?” he replied, mesmerized by the image she presented.

“Why am I doing all the work?”

Poe laughed, the force of it shaking Rey as she sat astride him. As Rey joined in the laughter, he tightened his hands on her hips and lifted her off him before flipping her onto her back. He lowered his body on top of her, his cock resting against her without pressing inside.

“Please!” she gasped.

He playfully ran the tip of his nose over her nipple. “Hmmm?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t make me use the Force.”

He chuckled. “But you said you’d never use it on me. And I’m not wearing panties.”

“That can be arranged,” she snarked.

He laughed, leaning up to kiss her as he slowly, carefully, slid back into her body. Rey reached up and buried her hands in his damp curls, keeping his mouth pressed against hers.

Poe broke the kiss and lifted himself on one arm, his hips thrusting languidly against her. “All the work, huh?” he asked.

She smiled and stretched beneath him, clenching her muscles around his cock.

Poe groaned and reached down, grasping her leg at the knee. He carefully lifted her leg and slid it over his shoulder, smiling as it allowed him to slide just that little bit deeper into her.

Rey’s eyes widened and she let out a wordless moan as the new angle allowed the head of his cock to brush that special spot inside her with every thrust and withdrawal. She let go of his hair and clutched at his shoulders as Poe picked up the pace.

The headboard began to thump against the headboard as they raced toward orgasm. 

“I’m close, baby,” Poe said, kissing the shell of her ear.

“Now, Poe. Please!”

Poe nodded, his face pressed against her neck as he thrust hard against her a handful of times before coming with a wordless cry, spilling deep inside of her. His hips kept moving even after he came, as though his body wasn’t quite ready to be done with this pleasure.

Rey swore she could still hear the pounding of the headboard against the wall over the rushing in her ears.

_“I can HEAR YOU!”_

Rey laughed and Poe bit into her neck to stifle his own laughter. Her own chuckle turned into a moan as Poe found the strength to tease her clit with his thumb as he kissed her neck, coaxing a final, lazy orgasm out of her.

_Worth it_ , she thought as loudly as she could.


End file.
